Falsas apariencias
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: Blaise y Hermione anuncian repentinamente su boda. Draco horrorizado no lo acepta y en su intento de alejar las garras de su enemiga de su mejor amigo, acaba haciendo y pensando cosas que no debe. Pero nada es lo que parece, absolutamente nada.-2º cap!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: **_Este fic es una arriesgada apuesta, porque no se centrará solo en una pareja, sino que serán tres y aunque las apariencias engañen, no será remotamente la que se ve a leguas, es un Dramione puro y duro. Habrá parejas raras, pero de las que me enamoré leyendo algunas obras en inglés, que no son muy conocidas en español. Es un AU, más o menos a partir del quinto libro, quizás meta alguna cosa de los libros siguientes, pero no creo. Me hago la ilusión de que nunca sucedieron, jeje._

_No tengo beta así que disculparme por las posibles faltas de ortografía, hice mi mayor esfuerzo ;)_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Falsas Apariencias**

**Sumario: **Blaise y Hermione anuncian repentinamente su boda. Draco horrorizado no lo acepta y en su intento de alejar las garras de su enemiga de su mejor amigo, acaba haciendo y pensando cosas que no debe. Pero nada es lo que parece, absolutamente nada.

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here. _

_We're just two lost souls _

_Swimming in a fish bowl, _

_Year after year, _

_Running over the same old ground" _

(Pink Floyd – Wish you were here)

* * *

"_Matrimonio"_

_La palabra se repitió en la cabeza del hombre como una canción mal entonada produciéndole una rápida jaqueca que se vio refrenada por el hecho de que la mujer que estaba vistiéndose después de haber hecho el amor con él, lo iba abandonar por esa palabra. Incluso aún cuando las sábanas apestaban al decadente aroma del sudor del cuerpo de ambos, ella no pudo esperar para dejarlo. _

_Aunque para que engañarse, él ya sabía que la relación que tenían no duraría cuatro ediciones del profeta, el hecho de que hubieran durado seis meses lo sorprendía incluso a día de hoy, y había pasado semana a semana mirando el calendario esperando que llegara el Jueves para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos en una sucia habitación del "Caldero Chorreante"._

_-Te casas por obligación – Le replicó. Había meditado en pocos segundos, y había llegado a la conclusión de que esa víbora que tenía la desgracia de amar no se iría de esa habitación sin derramar una lágrima por él. Su orgullo lo exigía – Sino, nunca te hubieras encaprichado conmigo, y hubieras puesto al bueno de tu prometido tantos cuernos como días tiene el año – Sonrió socarrón._

_Uno, dos, tres. Los botones de su túnica ya estaban abrochados, ella estaba totalmente vestida, contrastando con la imagen totalmente desnuda, desarreglada y vaga que daba él, enredado entre sábanas que aún apestaban al fuerte almidón de las lavanderías. Bajo la fachada de la pulcritud – ella así lo creía porque estaba escudada en su ropa – lo miró con las cejas elevadas._

_-Hoy me lo pidió – Murmuró mientras intentaba con manos nerviosas arreglarse los cabellos - Te traje de nuevo a esta habitación para explicarte que esto no podía seguir, porque por fin me prometí, y las tonterías de estos meses acerca de que yo estaba siendo un objeto que estaba echando a un cajón eran solo estupideces inseguras mías. Algún día le contaré la verdad, pero no quiero que después de que haya el dado, se desmorone y piense de mí…_

_-¿Qué eres una mujer que tiene necesidades, y que lejos de tu pedestal necesitas algo más que regalitos estúpidos como esa baratija de collar que probablemente compró en un mercadillo de todo a un Knuts? – Se burló con crueldad._

_-No voy a caer en tu juego. Aunque pensándolo mejor, te entiendo – Sonrió condescendiente – Después de todo no estás acostumbrado a que te dejen, pero ya lo superarás, después de todo para ti era un juego… ¿verdad?. Lo dejaste perfectamente claro el día que me encontré resacada en esta misma habitación hace ya casi seis meses. Fueron tus palabras "no te emociones, no vales más que un polvo, leona" – Elevó una ceja – Fueron unos cuantos más, pero supongo que no serán canjeables…¿no?_

_Él se levantó enfurecido importándole muy poco su desnudez._

_-¡No seas condescendiente conmigo, asquerosa Gryffindor! – Bramó._

_-Ahora soy asquerosa – Rió – Como cambian las cosas cuando alguien te dice algo que no quieres escuchar – Hizo una pausa – Puede que para ti no sea más que una zorra que te utilizó para calmar la libido, una zorra que tenía pareja. Pero la verdad es que me sentía muy sola, yo tenía ideas erróneas acerca con mi pareja… Ideas que me llevaron a cometer locuras como estas._

_-¿Entonces porqué esperaste a follar conmigo, y darme la patada después?_

_La grotesca vulgaridad la hizo graznar de indignación y abofetearlo con fuerza, con el rostro colorado y jadeando furiosa se apartó, mirando la marca de sus dedos en la piel blanca del hombre._

_-Intenté hablar contigo – Oh, por supuesto que lo intentó pero sus intentos se fueron muy lejos cuando él la sedujo con ese encanto criminal que la hacia siempre sentir como una niña indefensa y a la vez deseosa de ese peligro que rezumaba todo él – pero…_

_-Decidiste que una última vez era mejor para tus intereses… ¿no? – Arqueó una ceja con aire malévolo – Ya, muy inteligente de tu parte, señorita bondad._

_Ella se sonrojó porque él había dado en el clavo, de alguna manera cuando entraron en la habitación, ella con sus ideas bien claras, cuando la besó por primera vez, quiso despedirse de la misma forma en la que se encontraron seis meses antes._

_-Cree lo que quieras – Dijo altiva, terminando de ponerse los zapatos y caminando hacia la puerta._

_-Creo lo que es verdad; me deseas, más que a tu queridísimo prometido con el que pretendes envejecer y darle unos cuantos vástagos, para creer que tu vida cobrará sentido – Se acercó a la puerta y la bloqueó apoyando su antebrazo, sonrió deliberadamente malicioso – Pero tu y yo sabemos que no será así._

_Ella respiró profundamente, apartándose de su contacto._

_-Déjame salir._

_-No, hasta que seas sincera contigo misma._

_Ella bufó ante la idea de que él actuara de sicoanalista._

_¡Imbécil!_

_-¡Si lo que quieres es que alabe tus dotes en la cama, y lo bueno que eres seduciendo, te diré que eres el mejor! – Chilló acalorada – Pero no eres ni la mitad de hombre que es mi prometido – Lo apartó de la puerta de un empujón y la abrió – Es mi vida, que nunca se te olvide… por favor – Terminó con una suplica._

_-Te quiero a mi lado._

_-No puedes tenerme._

_Y cuando ella lo dejó solo, él se sentó en la cama rascándose la cabeza y escupiendo pestes sobre la mujer. Él era un hombre pragmático, no un muchachito con el corazón destrozado. Siempre estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, y probablemente esa mujer que dejó de ser hace mucho un entretenimiento, posiblemente era lo más importante que él deseaba conseguir._

_Y ni siquiera un puto Gryffindor enamorado lo sacaría de su empeño._

_Ella era suya._

_Solo suya._

**Prólogo**

Hermione encontraba estimulante trabajar en investigaciones por su propia cuenta gracias a que se había grajeado una buena reputación de erudita entre los sanadores de San Mungo gracias a que mientras estudiaba la carrera de Medimagia, estudiaba también gracias a sus padres en una Universidad privada la carrera muggle de medicina, solo escogió las asignaturas básicas que podía dominarse en ambos mundos, y gracias a eso, después de pasar dos años como sanadora en la planta de heridos por maleficios, fue trasladada a un edificio que pertenecía al hospital y con un pequeño grupo de sanadores investigaban pociones, ungüentos y toda clase de medicamentos que podrían ayudar en cualquier tipo de dolencia o enfermedad.

Sin embargo esa mañana estaba descontenta con la situación, como cada mañana había encendido las pequeñas luces blancas que proporcionaba cierto encantamiento para proporcionar claridad a su pequeño despacho, o como ella solía tildar en su cabeza "su guarida" y se encontró con un variopinto personaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a una vieja compañera de colegio? – Sonrió con diversión ante la mujer que alzaba sin titubear la varita presionando contra la arteria vital de su cuello – Wow, Granger, te has vuelto peligrosa – Se mofó.

-Blaise Zabini, sino me dices a que vienes, te lanzaré un maleficio que ni todos los Sanadores del Reino Unido podrán revertir – Y añadió – será doloroso, muy doloroso.

Los ojos azules del hombre se agudizaron y borró su sonrisa a medida que asentía.

-¿Quieres que te invite a un café?. Personalmente los que hacen aquí, es como beber agua de cloaca – Bufó – Anda Granger, no estamos en el colegio, no seas arisca.

-Un café. – Guardó su varita, pero seguía lanzándole miradas desconfiadas.

"_Bueno",_ suspiró el hombre _"es un buen comienzo, al menos no me ha tirado un maleficio" _Zabini no dudaba de la promesa dolorosa que le proponía Granger con su varita.

La muy bruja siempre había sido eficaz, desde que era una rata bibliotecaria en primer curso.

oOo

**Tres meses después.**

Desde la guerra los Malfoy no eran la familia de gran prestigio que hizo que incluso el antiguo Ministro lamiera las botas del patriarca de los aristocráticos ingleses, pero con esfuerzo Narcissa y Draco se habían empeñado en recuperar el prestigio perdido. Draco se había ido tres años de Inglaterra, - después de la guerra en la colaboró en el bando equivocado, para luego asustado huir al lado del bando correcto buscando protección – donde hizo varios negocios de caracteres legales, como la compra de una empresa que se dedicaba a fabricar pociones, o una sociedad prestamista que en su momento perteneció a Gringotts y que ahora pertenecía a los Malfoy. Narcissa por su parte como Dama que era, organizaba eventos sociales de beneficencias donde los grandes ricos y poderosos magos daban su calderilla a aquellos niños que residían en un reformatorio mágico que los Malfoy evidentemente también habían comprado anteriormente.

De ser una familia de asesinos, ahora eran una familia rica entregada a la causa de hacer que el mundo mágico fuera un mundo más loable en el que vivir. Al principio todo había sido una pequeña estratega de la última Black viva para traer algo de prestigio a la familia, pero quien le iba a decir a Narcissa que su espíritu maternal afloraría cuando entró en aquel reformatorio mágico viendo rostros desolados y solitarios infantiles. Narcissa descubrió un lado desconocido de ella misma, y Draco estaba satisfecho con la idea de que su madre se mantuviera ocupada. Una vez ganado el buen nombre su madre se encargaba de todo lo social, él estaba recuperando la vida que había perdido por culpa de su padre y la guerra.

Y esa tarde Draco anunciaba su entrada al camarero del restaurant más exquisito de la zona de Londres Mágico con la intención de reunirse con su viejo amigo, quien le había prometido presentar a esa novia de la que estaba tan enamorado, y cuya presencia hacia que Draco sintiera envidia, pues le estaba quitando a su mejor amigo con su femenina presencia.

-Sígame por favor, señor Malfoy.

Draco encontró a Blaise en una mesa de cuatro solo, mientras miraba con aire crítico la carta de entrantes.

-¿Y esa chica que tan emocionado te tiene?. Por chimenea parecías un quinceañero enamorado – Se burló sin malicia.

-Voy a casarme con ella.

Draco casi escupe el vino que el camarero le sirvió.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que es una locura, pero amigo, el amor es eso básicamente, locura empedernida – Sonrió.

-Estás loco – Murmuró aún en shock – La acabas de conocer… ¿Cómo vas a casarte en tres meses con una absoluta desconocida? – Quizás su amigo había caído en las redes de un caza maridos y estaba bajo la poción de amor de esa bruja de largos colmillos. Draco había conocido mujeres similares en las fiestas de beneficencia de su madre. Muy hermosas pero huecas por dentro y demasiado ambiciosas para su gusto. Eso no era sano.

Blaise sonrió mordaz.

-Que esté teniendo una relación de tres meses, no significa que no la conozca de antes – Puntualizó burlón – De hecho estudió con nosotros.

"_Oh, oh"_

-¡Es Parkinson! – Sabía que su amigo había tenido un ligero encoñamiento adolescente con la morena de ojos pardos que se volvió su pesadilla los siete cursos de Hogwarts. Era una sicópata, Draco alguna vez dudó si esa mujer cuando se bañaba en los vestuarios de Quiddich alguna vez le espió. – Tío, que ya no eres un crio.

Resopló.

-¡Por Dios, como puedes pensar que me voy a casar con Parkinson! – Exclamó bastante ofendido – Antes prefiero abrirme yo solo las venas, además nunca me casaría con la eterna fans de mi mejor amigo – Sonrió divertido.

Draco lo miró turbado.

-No me lo recuerdes… - Se quitaba un peso de encima al descubrir que no era Pansy la futura señora Zabini, pero su curiosidad se elevó al cuadrado mientras hacía un recuento mental de sus antiguas compañeras – ¿Millcent? – Preguntó horrorizado.

-No te molestes Malfoy, no era de nuestra casa – Dijo tranquilamente.

Ahora la lista se ampliaba.

-La tal Cho Chang estaba bastante buena – Comentó Draco, pensativo – Lastima que fuera tan burra para liarse con el pardillo de Diggory y por último se morreara con Potter – Escupió el apellido con viejo rencor y un similar sentimiento se reprodujo en los azules ojos de su amigo - ¡Es Chang! – Exclamó abrumado.

Blaise se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-No, por Merlín, no… De momento una relación interracial no está en mis planes…

-Así que por esa regla de tres borro a las hermanas Patil de nuestra lista – Se rascó el mentón pensativo, y segundos después se rindió – Vale, no tengo ni puñetera idea quien puede ser tu princesita perfecta… ¿por qué no me lo dices directamente y acabamos con esto limpiamente?

Blaise miró a un punto que no era Draco, de hecho estaba detrás de él.

-Estaba haciendo tiempo para que te lo dijera ella misma.

Una voz femenina interrumpió la replica del rubio.

-Hola Malfoy.

Una voz femenina que él registró lejanamente como conocida. Draco giró medio cuerpo aún sentado en la silla y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una castaña mirada entrecerrada con diversión a juego con una sonrisa similar.

-Blaise, eres hombre muerto – Musitó aun mirando a la prometida de su mejor amigo.

Hermione Granger solo alzó las cejas como respuesta.

Blaise solo rió muy divertido por como Draco Malfoy estaba a un paso de convertirse en un fantasma porque no podía palidecer más.

Draco volvió la mirad a su amigo, furioso.

-¡Es una broma! – El castaño de ojos azules negó - ¡Tiene que ser una broma, es una sangre sucia!

-Que dirían los contribuyentes de tu fundación si expresarás tan libremente tu desprecio hacia los nacidos de muggles, esos a los que tanto dices ayudar – Dijo con Granger con voz burlona.

_"Será perra"_

-Tu tenías que estar casada con la Comadreja – Le reprochó a Hermione - ¿Qué haces con Blaise?

-Obviamente lo que no hice con Ronald Weasley – Puntualizó – Casarme.

Draco iba a escupir pestes de la "prometida" de su mejor amigo, pero el hombre en cuestión lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse, mientras Hermione tomaba asiento al lado de su prometido.

-Cálmate Draco, te va a dar una apoplejía.

Draco miró a su amigo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con la Comadreja? – Preguntó de sopetón el rubio fulminando a la mujer.

-Ronald y yo salimos durante tres años, ya que es de tu interés – Dijo Hermione sin tensarse, ni enfadarse por el acoso – Pero rompimos, porque no… teníamos los mismos puntos de vista, y Ronald se fue con su hermano Charlie a Bulgaria a la cría de Dragones.

"_Mierda, esto va en serio"_

-¿Y como os… - Miró a Blaise, atragantado con la idea de preguntar una cosa tan horrorosa. Su mejor amigo y la sangre sucia – enamorasteis? – _"Si es que existe tal cosa…",_ pensó inmediatamente.

Blaise tomó la palabra, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione con una complicidad tan melosa que casi le revienta el bazo a Draco.

-Hermione y yo volvimos a coincidir hace un año en una fiesta de San Mungo, donde se celebraba la salida al mercado de la nueva versión de la poción crece huesos y ambos compartimos ciertos puntos de vista en común. No te hagas a la idea que esta mujercita me dejó hablar más de cinco minutos cuando me la encontré en la mesa de canapés – Rió con nostalgia – Pero no estamos en Hogwarts y la guerra ya acabó, así que después de una cuantas citas pasamos a temas más interesantes – Alzó las cejas seductor.

-¡Blaise! – Chilló ruborizada.

Sonaba tan cliché que a Draco le dieron arcadas, pero se contuvo.

-¿Y así quieres casarte? – Preguntó a Blaise directamente.

-Pues sí, no todos los días se encuentra una mujer que tiene la misma porción de físico e inteligencia, y créeme, mi vida no será nada aburrida en el matrimonio, ya está demostrado con hechos – De nuevo ese movimiento seductor que sugería mil cosas que hizo que el apetito de Draco cayese en picado.

-¿Y tu familia que piensa?

-¿La mía?

-No estoy hablando contigo, sangre su… - Se rectificó cuando recibió dos pares de ojos fulminantes – Hermione. – Casi se atragantó al pronunciar su nombre de pila. _"La primera y ultima vez" _casi rezó.

-Mi padre está bastante entusiasmado con la idea de que al final tenga una yerna a la que consentir, espero que ese perro viejo no intente ligársela – Bromeó – Y mi madre, bueno, ella mientras no caiga en picado los cromosomas Zabini en la próxima generación sería capaz de cruzarme con una giganta – Rió.

Entonces Draco recuperó la esperanza con la idea de que el valiente Potter iría con su armadura de caballero andante y arrebataría a "Eso" de los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Qué piensan Potter y tus amiguitos? – Preguntó socarronamente.

-Mañana dejaremos que nos entreviste Corazón de Bruja – Sonrió – Cosas de ser hijo del Ministro de Italia – Encogió los hombros sin darle importancia – así que ellos lo sabrán por esa fuente, y van a tener que aceptarme quieran o no.

Hermione sonrió.

-A Harry y a Ron no le importan con quien sea feliz, mientras sea feliz.

_"Es tan dulce como vomitiva"_

Draco rellenó su copa de vino y alzó la copa con una sonrisa burlona, aunque por dentro deseaba practicar su puntería con Granger y los cuchillos de la mesa.

-Felicidades Blaise… Hermione – Brindó.

La pareja respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: **_Muchas gracias por las reviews, son el mejor regalo que una puede recibir. Por cierto, cuando pueda, pondré las respuestas de los comentarios en mi LJ. Porque esta pagina es muy dificil para responder a las lectoras._

_Muchos besitos, y si os dais cuenta muchos misterios comienzan a desentrañarse._

_Dudas, ideas, sugerencias, o simplemente para decirme que me dedique a las chapas, revs!_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Falsas Apariencias**

**Sumario: **Blaise y Hermione anuncian repentinamente su boda. Draco horrorizado no lo acepta y en su intento de alejar las garras de su enemiga de su mejor amigo, acaba haciendo y pensando cosas que no debe. Pero nada es lo que parece, absolutamente nada.

_"Realize, we spend our lives,  
Living in a conscience of fear,  
Saying, we salute "Thanks" say  
To the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this?  
We scream and we can't just resist!"_

Sum 41 - We're all to Blame

* * *

_Lo perdimos amigas, pero nuestro querido Blaise Zabini sentó cabeza. Nunca olvidaremos a ese italiano de piel bronceada y devoradores ojos azules. Nuestro codiciado muchacho abandona el redil de los solteros. Pero Corazón de Bruja ha tenido la exclusiva entrevista con los futuros esposos._

_Chicas no la odiéis mucho, es un encanto de muchacha._

**P:**_** Decirme, ¿Cómo os conocisteis?**_

**B: **_(Risas) La verdad es que nos conocemos de Hogwarts, claro que en ese tiempo, para esta guapa señorita era un gusarajo con el promedio de vida de tres meses. Reconozco que en mi adolescencia junto con otros compañeros de casa fui bastante mezquino._

**H: **_Lo de mezquino se queda corto. Pero los dos somos personas maduras y hemos sabido afrontar los cambios de edades y además el mundo ha cambiado gracias a la guerra, y las rivalidades entre casas ya son casi inexistentes, gracias sean dadas a Merlín._

**P: **_**Hermione hace unos años, en esa adolescencia en Hogwarts fuiste bastante famosa, e incluso odiada gracias al romance que mantuviste con Viktor Krum… además eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, … ¿Cómo ha repercutido este cambio para ti? **_

**H: **_Viktor es un hombre excelente y un amigo intachable, nunca hubo tal relación que se rumoreó, pero supongo que sí, ha repercutido un cambio. Nunca olvido mis raíces muggles y el hecho de que mi prometido haya sido Slytherin, y fuera hipotéticamente mi enemigo. Pero no me gusta pensar en esas cosas. Porque si la adultez da, es pensamiento propio y haces menos caso a las reglas que dictan los grupos sociales. _

**B: **_Me costó convencerla que mis intenciones eran buenas, que conste en acta (risas)_

**P: **_**¿Pensáis tener hijos?**_

**B: **_Todo a su tiempo._

**H: **_Todo a su tiempo._

Los ojos le ardían con algo muy parecido a la rabia, pero entonces la cerradura de la puerta se movió y su prometido entró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Lo leíste? – Señaló la revista – Nuestra Hermione se casa.

-¿No te molesta que sea Blaise Zabini? – Preguntó Ginny confusa.

Él encogió los hombros.

-Nunca tuve mucho trato con Zabini, y parecía inofensivo a pesar de que algunas veces lo vi con Malfoy – Dijo con una mueca de desagrado – Pero he hablado esta mañana con ella, y está muy contenta con la idea y me asegura que esto lleva tiempo pensándolo, y solo dieron el paso hasta que nosotros también lo dimos… No se querían quedar atrás.

La boca de Ginny parecía la boca del túnel del metro de Londres, se dijo Harry divertido ante la expresión atónita de la mujer.

-¿Así que llevan juntos mucho tiempo?

-Un año.

-No es suficiente para anunciar boda – Se apresuró a corregir – Nuestra Hermione desde que rompió con Ronald ha estado tan enfrascada en ese trabajo suyo, que debe de tener el cerebro atrofiado, y ese Zabini fue Slytherin, no debe de ser bueno…

Harry se echó a reír por la cháchara de su prometida.

-Hermione me prometió que el día que Blaise intentara algo en su contra, no quedarían ni sobras para que Ron y yo nos las repartamos – Sonrió – Además tu hermano se ha tomado bastante bien la noticia.

-¡Lo sabe! – Gritó.

-Hemos conversado los tres, Ron ha estado presente por vía flú – Sonrió – Bueno, no se lo tomó muy bien, pero no puede irse del criadero y matar hoy mismo a Zabini, así que decidió darle una oportunidad, pero que si se atrevía a dañarla, le metería una cría de Colacuerno en los pantalones para que Zabini no se pudiera reproducir nunca más.

Ginny se levantó del sofá y sonrió besándolo profundamente, para sorpresa del hombre que siguió a duras penas su ritmo posesivo.

-Vamos a tu habitación – Murmuró lamiendo su mentón.

Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa la apartó.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero no tengo tiempo, quizás esta noche. Tengo que irme corriendo al Ministerio, solo vine para verte y coger una túnica limpia, la mía esta hecha una mierda.

Cuando Harry salió, Ginevra Molly Weasley perdió el control sobre sus sentimientos y arrancó la pagina donde se enmarcaba a la parejita y la hizo trocitos pequeños lanzando gruñidos cargados de furia y vio con ojos entrecerrados como uno de los trozos contenía los ojos azules de Blaise Zabini con su pícaro brillo e hincó el tacón grueso sobre el trozo de papel una y otra vez.

Segundos después explotaba en un desconsolado llanto.

oOo

El tercer cigarrillo lo apagó con desinterés con el caro zapato, mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado, miró de nuevo la hora y bufó. Le había preguntado al guardia a que hora salía y había pasado más de media hora y esa bruja seguía sin aparecer.

Aún Draco se preguntaba el porqué estaba allí. ¿Defender el honor de su amigo?. ¿Parar la abominable locura que significaba que cada vez que viera a su amigo, vería a esa sangre sucia como una más de sus apéndices?. La quería fuera de la vida de Blaise.

Y la Reina de Roma con unas gafas cuadradas de pasta horribles cargando un pesado bolso salía del edificio despidiéndose amistosamente del guardia de seguridad.

"_¿Qué le ve?"_

Su pelo siempre había sido un nido de ratas, tenía una cara muy normalita, nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando Blaise siempre se había buscado compañías de físico bastantes despampanantes. Draco no lo comprendía, avanzó hacia ella cuando vio que la mujer iba a desaparecerse. Y la cogió del brazo haciendo que la mujer ahogara un grito de sorpresa, Draco fue rápido y sacó la varita registrando el lugar donde Granger pensaba desaparecerse y con un hechizo, Draco localizó el lugar y ambos con un sonoro "plop" desaparecieron del lugar.

oOo

La aparición había sido accidentada por la rapidez en la que la cogió del brazo y rastreó el lugar donde Granger quería aparecerse, fue como si se hubiera caído un sitio alto, acabó besando el suelo del lugar y cuando alzó la mirada unos ojos diamantinos felinos lo miraban fijamente. El hocico aplastado del animal se arrugó y el gato canelo maulló irritado y le dio la espalda alzando su cola y se fue al lado de su dueña, quien se colocaba torpemente las gafas recogiendo las cosas esparcidas de su bolso.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy!

Desde su cajón el gato de Hermione maulló su aprobación, desde luego no le hacia mucha gracia que ese humano descolorido invadiera su territorio.

-El hechizo debería haber salido bien. – Creyó conveniente disculparse.

La mujer se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que el hombre.

-Idiota, ¿y a ti quien te da derecho de seguirme a mi apartamento? – Le replicó iracunda.

Draco ardió de furia.

-¡El mismo derecho que te dio a ti, engatusar a mi mejor amigo, sangre sucia!

Todo rastro de furia se esfumó en Hermione.

Draco la miró descolocado cuando la mujer se echó a reír divertida. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

-¿Te has vuelto majara, o qué?

-¡Estas celoso!

"_¿Qué?"_

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió con triunfo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía una cosa cuadrada gris que tenía imágenes en movimiento. Draco perdió durante la atención la atención al contemplar estupefacto el aparato muggle, pero luego recuperó el hilo de conversación.

-Yo no estoy celoso.

-Por favor te agradecería que te fueras, no eres bien recibido.

Draco fulminó a la bola de pulgas, cuando el gato maulló que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su ama.

_"Se cree que porque se haya comprometido con Blaise, le voy a tener alguna clase de consideración"_

Avanzó rezumbando furia por cada poro y la agarró del brazo levantándola de ese cuchitril que ella llamaba sofá.

-Vete de la vida de Blaise, o atente a las consecuencias.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y si te digo que no, que vas a hacer?.¿Ponerte a patalear hasta que alguien te haga caso?. Es lo mejor que se te da – Sonrió divertida.

Él acercó su cara a la de la mujer y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres probar de lo que soy capaz?

Hermione lo miró con ojos oscurecidos y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, negó.

-Apártate, Malfoy – Dijo con seriedad.

"_¿O sino que me harás?"_ Iba a preguntar con mofa, cuando ella comenzó a forcejar violentamente contra las manos que apretaban sus brazos reteniéndola, Draco se rió mientras ella le regalaba un gemido lastimero.

-Suéltame – Siseó rabiosa, rindiéndose.

Draco se quedó paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de la sangre sucia estaba pegado al suyo, los pechos llenos se aplastaban contra su pecho, cadera contra cadera y la única separación eran sus barbillas, la de él llegaba a la altura de su frente, y la de ella al hueco de sus clavículas, pero ahora ella la alzaba con rebeldía.

Los ojos castaños parpadeaban con furia esperando pero no separándose un milímetro de los suyos, era valiente y no le temía. Pero Draco si que se temía, porque comenzaba a ver los pequeños ingredientes de aquella rara y sutil belleza que era la sangre sucia. Su mente voló hasta el baile de cuarto curso, y Draco por primera vez se reconoció lo innombrable; ella había estado preciosa del brazo del gorila de Krum.

Tenia una naricita pequeña y rebelde, los labios carnosos y pequeños se apretaban con rabiosa fuerza y los ojos castaños – nunca le habían interesado los ojos oscuros, prefería los ojos exóticos – estaban rodeado por un manto de pestañas que sin rímel alguno era el sueño dorado de cualquier mujer. Ahora que lo veía bien el pelo de Granger tenía su carácter; indomable.

"_Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando"_

-¿Me sueltas… por favor? – Preguntó balbuceando Hermione al tiempo que el rostro sonrosado ardía rojo como el color de su antigua casa.

Draco elevó una ceja, aun perdido en sus cavilaciones.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Mientras la analizaba concienzudamente no había hecho otra cosa que pegarla contra su recién formada erección y después por instinto restregar sus caderas contra las femeninas.

Draco huyó.

Quizás no era tan valiente como decía ser.

Huyó como el chiquillo adolescente que se asustaba a la mínima de problemas.

Pero esta vez huyó de su propia vergüenza.

Hermione cuando él desapareció se quedó sola completamente helada, solo acompañada por los maullidos demandantes de su gato y el corazón bombeando frenético contra su oído.

Las rodillas le temblaban.

oOo

La redacción del Quisquilloso era un lugar tan extraño como su misma directora. De los estantes colgaban atrapa sueños y cosas que el hombre cuando las veía no daba crédito a sus ojos, era mejor así, porque sino acabaría teniendo pesadillas. Avanzó por el extraño lugar atestado de brujos que escribían en su vuela plumas a toda velocidad y hablaban entre ellos entre murmullos, hasta la puerta del fondo.

Pero no pudo llegar hasta el pomo de la puerta, como un ciclón un fotógrafo se había cruzado en su caminó y el hombre retrocedió cuando el joven no dudó en fotografiarlo, dejándolo ciego temporalmente con el flash, bufó quitándose las gafas y se rascó los ojos, mientras oía la risa nerviosa de su atacante.

-Hola, Harry – Cuando el hombre recuperó la visión, vio a Colin Creevey sonriéndole como antaño, como si fuera un ídolo inalcanzable. A Harry en Hogwarts le parecía gracioso, pero ahora que Colin era el fotógrafo del Quisquilloso el chico cada vez que lo veía lo dejaba ciego temporalmente fotografiándolo sin su permiso.

-Hola Colin – Saludó con una fingida sonrisa - ¿Está Luna en su despacho?

El chico se encogió de hombros, como la mitad de la plantilla del Quisquilloso no sabían absolutamente nada de la mujer hasta que llegaba la hora de llevar los artículos a la imprenta. Así que Harry dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su viejo compañero de casa en el colegio abrió la puerta del despacho de Luna.

-Harry Potter, siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia – Luna con los años no había cambiado, siempre hablaba de esa forma tan rara, como si no encontrara interés a las palabras verbales, y jugaba a hacer acertijos con ella, aburrida de la forma con los que los demás seres humanos se comunicaban. Esa tarde se hallaba recostada en el sofá que estaba frente a su escritorio mientras tenía unos palillos orientales en las manos y jugaba con un hada que revoloteaba lanzando risitas picaras a sortearla.

Luna tenía costumbres muy raras.

-¿Vienes a preguntarme si conozco lo que se cuece en el mundo real? – El chico asintió, ella sonrió cuando atrapó con suavidad una de las piernecitas del hada y después la soltó, comenzando de nuevo el juego – Mi madre creía que el matrimonio era algo más que lo que el mundo quiere vendernos – Su mirada de por sí soñadora, brilló repentinamente - ¿Crees en las auras?

"¿Auras?"

-Bueno… - Dijo no muy seguro de decir si o no.

-Tu aura es verde… Sí, resulta una coincidencia encantadora que tenga la misma tonalidad de tus ojos, de los colores de Slytherin, y ese avada kedavra por el que sobreviviste con solo once meses, pero el verde te persigue, quieras o no. Tu aura es esperanza y muerte.

-¿Muerte? – Se atragantó, aunque debería estar acostumbrado a las conversaciones con su amiga.

Por primera vez lo miró de reojo con sus pálidos ojos azules.

-La muerte está muy ligada con el renacimiento, y en tu caso es un hecho que ha cobrado muchas veces realidad – Volvió a centrarse en su entretenido juego – Sin embargo algo acosa a tu aura, una sombra llena de incertidumbre y muchos porqués que no puedes resorber, o no quieres hacerlo. Claro, el miedo es tan clásico entre nosotros, tenemos miedo a lo que no podemos ver, o entender.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

Ella fue por primera vez directa.

-¿A que le tienes miedo, hombre que vivió? – Sonrió.

¿A qué le tenía miedo?. Bueno, muy fácil, a enfrascarse en algún tipo de locura similar a las de sus años atrás, o acabar muerto por algún esbirro que tuvo la suerte de salir vivo o sin pisar Azkaban. Sí, esa era el tipo de cosas que Harry temía. Sin embargo cuando volvió la vista hacia Luna ella ya se había levantado de aquel viejo sofá lleno de parches y caminó descalza hacia él, sonriendo.

-El mal nunca permanecerá. La luz y la oscuridad se necesitan mutuamente para coexistir, no debes temerle a la oscuridad, solo tenerle el respeto que se merece. De por sí la oscuridad no es maligna, pero cuando alguien manipula los hilos de ese elemento puede hacer mucho daño, pero para eso está la luz: tu. ¿No?

Harry asintió desorientado.

-No has venido a que te haga preguntas, quieres saber las respuestas – Luna negó con la cabeza – Y solo tú puedes descubrirlas… - Pasó su mano por la mejilla rasposa del hombre por el inicio de barba.

Por unos segundos cerró los ojos, mimado por la caricia, pero luego frunció el ceño moviendo los parpados.

-No estoy muy seguro de casarme con Gin – Respondió con voz culpable – Sé que llevamos bastantes años juntos, y es una temeridad por mi parte, decírtelo a ti, su mejor amiga…

-No hay un termómetro que mida la amistad que hay entre Ginny y yo, y la compare con la que tengo contigo, Harry Potter – Le regañó con suavidad – ¿Sino estás seguro de casarte con Ginevra, entonces porqué fuiste quien realizó la preposición?

-Porque era lo correcto… Somos pareja desde séptimo curso… y ya han pasado seis años – Suspiró – Además, no creo que Ginny hubiera podido perdonarme que deje apartado tantos años el tema…

-Necesita compromiso – Sentenció – pero… ¿lo necesitas tú?

¿Lo necesitaba él?. Claro que sí, él quería una familia, con la que sentirse rodeado. Hijos, una esposa amante y una casa en la que retirarse del mundo, pero cada vez que ponía la cara de ese futuro a Ginny las dudas le asaltaban. ¿Ella era la indicada?. Una parte de él le reprochaba que no debiera tener esas dudas, porque Ginny le amaba de verdad y se sentía desolado porque estaba traicionando ese sentimiento, pero después la culpabilidad se esfumaba por culpa del enfado, porque él era el único que llevaba la carga de esas dudas.

-Si, lo necesito – La miró fijamente.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Con ella?

Harry enmudeció.

Luna le dio la espalda mientras cogía con suavidad a su pequeña compañera y la acostaba en el regazo de una margarita que estaba en la maceta de su escritorio.

-¿Porqué te estoy explicando estas cosas?

-Porque soy tu amiga… ¿No? – Lo miró sobre su hombro, mientras miraba como el Hada reposaba con tranquilidad en la flor.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: **He recibido un par de reviews donde algunas lectoras se quejaban de que maltrato a Ginny… Bueno, lo voy a explicar de forma técnica. Ginny en esta historia es MacGuffin, o lo que es lo mismo, la excusa argumental que motiva a los personajes y al desarrollo de la historia, y en algunas historias carece de relevancia y en otras no. Como diría Hitchcock – creador de la expresión - : _"En una historia de rufianes siempre es el collar, y en historias de espias siempre son los documentos"._ En esta historia es Ginny ;). También debo afirmar que Ginny no es un personaje que realmente me motive. No me gusta el desarrollo de Rowling respecto a Ginny, la veo muy Mary Sue, por eso intento meterle una personalidad algo OOC a la que Rowling la hizo. Así que si hiero la sensibilidad de las fans del personaje, mis mas sinceras disculpas :(

_No tengo beta así que disculparme por las posibles faltas de ortografía, hice mi mayor esfuerzo ;)_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Falsas Apariencias**

**Sumario: **Blaise y Hermione anuncian repentinamente su boda. Draco horrorizado no lo acepta y en su intento de alejar las garras de su enemiga de su mejor amigo, acaba haciendo y pensando cosas que no debe. Pero nada es lo que parece, absolutamente nada.

Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.

Blaise tamborileaba los dedos contra la roñosa mesa del escritorio, su otra mano sosteniendo un trozo de papel arrugado, el trozo que le había llevado a visitar aquella habitación – tan conocida, tan odiada – en el Caldero Chorreante, para exasperación del Italiano, su cita – por decirlo de alguna forma suave – se estaba retrasando, y él comenzaba a enfadarse. Siempre había sido un hombre paciente, pero por alguna razón cada vez que el nombre de esa mujer aparecía en un radio de cien metros de él, su cabeza era un torbellino de locura.

_Tenemos que hablar._

¿Por qué estaba desesperado por tres escuetas palabras garabateadas en aquel pedazo de servilleta que le llegó de la mano de una andrajosa lechuza gruñona y vieja?

"_Blaise… ¿A dónde ha ido a parar tu orgullo, imbécil?"_

Antes de que se pudiera auto- responder a su propia conciencia un "PLOP" lo dejó con la garganta seca. Allí estaba ella, recién aparecida, con el ceño similar al de un demonio, los lacios cabellos fuego aleteando con rabiosa soltura por sus mejillas ruborizadas de enfado y la mirada avellana rezumbando desprecio.

-Hola, Weasley.

Ella se quedó un poco desorientada porque él la llamó por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila, pero sacudió con brusquedad la cabeza y le tiró con fuerza un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja"

-¿Qué coño significa esto, Blaise?

Él sin alterarse cogió la revista y la ojeó como si nunca la hubiera visto.

-No sé, quizás… ¿una revista?

Ella soltó una risotada sin humor.

-¿Hermione? – Preguntó, aún después de una semana seguía estando en shock; rabiosa y algo similar a la tristeza.

-Si, eso creo, a menos que me haya mentido con el nombre, se llama Hermione Jean Granger – Sonrió regodeándose - ¿Qué?. Oh… Ya veo, Gin quiere casarse, pero no quiere que los demás lo hagan. Pobres desdichados, ella es la única que tiene derecho a ser feliz. ¿Hump?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Nunca me dijiste… ¡Fue mi cuñada, una hermana casi… y nunca, tu…! – No tenía palabras por culpa de la rabia - ¡Me engañaste!

Él se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Digamos, que podría decirse que es justicia divina… ¿Conoces la expresión latina Quid pro quo? – Preguntó, levantándose del escritorio y avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia ella, y parándose a una distancia prudente, aunque cercana – Su traducción literal es "algo por algo". La gente lo suele utilizar en intercambio de cosas, favores… incluso… - Hizo una pausa donde sus ojos claros brillaron con especial regocijo – venganza…

La pelirroja balbuceó unos segundos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te ibas a casar con Hermione, solo para vengarte de mí? – Preguntó confusa - ¡Es tonto, ilógico!

-Joder, Weasley no sabía que tuvieras el ego del tamaño del océano pacifico – Se mofó – Solo puse un ejemplo, como dije anteriormente, es justicia divina. Verás, Hermione y yo hemos tenido durante estos meses una relación… platónica. Sin embargo, la soledad es muy mala… ¿verdad?. Después de todo fue el principal motivo para que la casta y santurrona Gryffindor acabara con el malvado Slytherin – Rió – Y yo paladeé esa soledad después de romper nuestro… "trato" – Puntualizó con acidez – Le propuse casarse conmigo, y aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, pensaba que os traicionaba. ¡Qué diría si supiera que la primera en traicionar es la futura esposa de su mejor amigo! – E iba a reírse, pero sintió un doloroso latigazo contra su mejilla, tarde descubrió que la mujer hirviendo en cólera lo había abofeteado.

-¡Mezquino! – Chilló – Estás utilizando a la pobre Herm, solo para regodearte frente a mí – Le acusó – Pues es mejor que la vayas dejando, porque no tengo ningún interés romántico en ti. ¡Quiero a Harry, métetelo en esa maldita cabeza tuya, y nunca lo dejaré por ti!

Blaise la fulminó.

-¿Y tú esperas que con esos argumentos deje a Hermione Granger?. Oh vamos, es inteligente, astuta y tiene una belleza especial. Sería una agradable compañía para envejecer – Sonrió – No Ginevra, no voy a dejarla.

Resopló y paseó por la habitación.

-¿Qué buscas Zabini?

-¿Yo? – Se señaló – Fuiste tu la que me pidió reunirnos, así que quien busca cumplir un objetivo en esta reunión eres tú, querida. Que mala memoria tienes.

Suspiró profundamente, él no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles, de hecho se las estaba poniendo absurdamente complicadas.

-¿Hermione sabe de tus amantes?

-Soy un hombre fiel al compromiso.

Ginny rió.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Bueno, desde que estoy con ella se me han quitado las ganas de acostarme contigo – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la pelirroja casi se salen de las órbitas por la desfachatez.

-Algún día descubrirá lo asqueroso que eres, y te dejará – Hermione era una mujer muy honesta, sabía leer en las personas – Hermione no es como las demás.

-¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo?

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero alzó el mentón con altivez.

-Sí, por ejemplo.

Él no respondió, solo le disparó una sonrisilla maliciosa y Ginny le dio la espalda preparándose para desaparecer, allí no hacia nada. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo unos brazos acunaron su cuerpo saliendo de su espalda y un pecho se apoyó contra su espalda. La humedad de una boca caliente – muy conocida – sembró un rastro de saliva por su cuello.

-¿Qué… Qué haces? – Titubeó Ginny, sorprendida. Pero no se apartó.

Él siguió con el minucioso rastreo.

-Eres deliciosa.

Ginny casi se derrite.

-Estás comprometido.

-Tu también.

Por primera vez estaban en tablas, o eso creía ella.

En un ataque de sobriedad se apartó de él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y le dedicó una última mirada indescifrable.

Desapareció.

oOo

**Tres Meses antes**

_Cuando Blaise dejó de hablar, aguardó en silencio la resolución de la antigua Gryffindor quien lo miraba con horror. Él ya tenía planeado lo que ella pensaría, después de todo no era una historia muy creíble. Y cuando decidió acudir a ella, sabia que podía ganarse una maldición y/o unos minutos de confusión por parte de la chica. Si la había elegido era precisamente por _

_su vinculación con los Weasley, y que además era mujer con una mente astuta y suspicaz, ideal para ser su cómplice._

_-A ver, recapitulemos – Comenzó Granger, con voz ahogada – Hace unos meses Ginny y tú en una fiesta del Ministerio, acabasteis en la habitación del Caldero Chorreante, tuvisteis – Se ruborizó – intimidad… - El hombre asintió, pero sonreía divertido ante su pudor – Nunca volvería a pasar, pero… después de unas semanas comenzasteis a tener una aventura. Según tú, los argumentos de Ginny eran sencillos: la relación con Harry estaba en crisis, y ella estaba desconsolada. Pero hace una semana te abandonó porque se prometió formalmente con Harry, superando la crisis… ¿Y tu me cuentas esto porque…? – Arqueó una ceja._

_Él se tomó su tiempo, mientras ordenaba su segundo café._

_-¿Te lo crees?_

_Hermione negó._

_-Sinceramente, Ginny es chica muy honesta, no creo que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan… tan… horrible a Harry._

_-¿Horrible?. Bueno, horrible para mí es matar, torturar, desmembrar a alguien… Creo que la idea de que ella de buscar consuelo en otra parte, porque Potter en su trono de divinidad la tenía como un trasto viejo y sin valor, no es tan horrible. – Respondió malhumorado._

_La mujer lo miró curiosa._

_-Harry nunca ha dejado a Ginny de lado._

_-No creo que seas la persona indicada para decidir si la relación de tus amiguitos era o no fría, contando de que te pasas 18 horas en esa ratonera investigando - Se burló, pero luego se puso serio – Las cosas iban mal, me tuvo como consuelo, pero… - Costaba expresarse sinceramente, parecía una patología común entre los Slytherin; demasiadas máscaras – siento cosas por ella._

_-¿Cosas? – Inquirió arqueando una ceja._

"_Creo que estoy enamorado de ella"_

_Blaise tenía demasiada dignidad._

_-¿Tu que crees?_

_Ella sonrió abiertamente._

_-Estás enamorado._

_-No soy ningún libro abierto, Granger. – Gruñó un poco ofendido._

_Ella hizo un gesto con la mano dejando pasar el momento incomodo, se quedó unos minutos en silencio repasando la situación._

_-¿Por qué me lo cuentas precisamente a mí?_

_-Porque eres la persona más cuerda que rodea a Ginny Weasley, y además… - Hizo una pausa – Eres mujer._

_-Muchas gracias por darte cuenta – Murmuró con acidez._

_Zabini bufó, esa situación no estaba resultando nada fácil._

_-Dime… ¿Confías en mí?_

_-Por supuesto que no Zabini._

_-Chica lista – Halagó con una carcajada - ¿Confías en lo que te digo?_

_-Tiene su credibilidad – Cedió terreno – Pero que esto se sepa, destrozaría a mucha gente…_

_Él se reclinó y sonrió._

_-Verás Hermione… ¿Puedo tutearte? – No esperó respuesta – He acudido a ti, como primera opción, mi segunda opción como tu dijiste es la peor; hacerlo publico – Ella lo miró boquiabierta - ¿Qué?. No me gusta perder._

_-Hablas como si se tratara de una apuesta…_

_-Es algo más que eso, Granger – Siseó._

_Ella no se molestó por la advertencia._

_-¿Y viniendo a mí, que esperas conseguir, ya que soy tu primera opción? – Preguntó con franqueza._

_-Tu ayuda._

_-¿De qué manera?_

_-Dame seis meses de tu vida, y sino funciona te juro que te dejaré en paz y no diré absolutamente nada de lo que sé._

_-Eso suena a chantaje._

_Él sonrió._

_-Quizás lo sea, pero tu velas por los intereses de ambos… ¿no es así, Gryffindor?. Protectora con sus cachorros hasta el final – No había rastro de burla en aquella declaración – Dame esos seis de tu vida, y si mi plan no funciona, juro por Merlín y mis antepasados que nadie sabrá absolutamente nada de lo sucedido y cada uno seguirá su camino._

_Ella revolvió su café con nerviosismo._

_-¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo?_

_-Una vez, creo que fue durante 6º Curso, alguien corrió el rumor de que tu fuiste la que sometió a todos los miembros del Ejercito de Dumblendore bajo juramento de contrato, mis fuentes seguirán siendo secretas – Añadió interrumpiendo su réplica – Supongo que no habrás perdido la manera de hacer ese contrato… ¿verdad?. Solo tendrías que cambiar lo que se promete y el precio que se pega por no cumplir la promesa._

_Ella lo miró boquiabierta._

_-¿Estás dispuesto a someterte a cualquier clase de maldición sino cumples tu parte del trato? – Preguntó impactada._

_-Si._

_Hermione le sonrió con algo parecido a la admiración._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?_

_Blaise suspiró aliviado, había convencido a Granger._

_Increíble pero cierto._

oOo

"_Yo Blaise Zabini, me comprometo a no decir absolutamente nada, ya sea por voz, escrito o por algún método mágico, el pasado que me vincula con Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger y yo, hemos pactado una relación ficticia que solamente durará seis meses, a partir de de hoy, en donde no existirá roce físico alguno, y lo ficticio jamás será revelado a terceras personas._

_En el caso de que no cumpliese alguna de estas normas, me someteré al pago de este contrato."_

-Vuelve al mundo de los vivos, cariño – Silbó Blaise.

Hermione reaccionó con una sonrisa nerviosa alzando su copa, seguida de muchos magos que se reunían esa noche en la mansión Zabini para celebrar el compromiso del futuro matrimonio. Al principio se había rehusado categóricamente a llevar aquella farsa tan lejos, pero descubrió que era divertido, además… a pesar de su diversión personal, le turbaba la presencia de Malfoy, quien parecía haber hecho una promesa de no dirigirle ni una sola mirada, y ahora disfrutaba en la compañía de sus viejos amigos ignorando olímpicamente su presencia.

Aún algo en ella vibraba.

Y ese algo era desconocido y le temía.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Blaise la miraba con suspicacia.

-Creo que iré a tomar aire a los jardines Blaise – Sus mejillas no hacían más que ruborizarse, era un milagro que no echara humo por las orejas a esas alturas.

El hombre la dejó ir confuso, pero decidió no reprochar nada. Dejó la copa en la bandeja que cargaba uno de la docena de Elfos que esa noche servía en la fiesta para caminar hacia Draco. Se había sentido un poco extraño, pues desde hace unos días el hombre rubio parecía estar completamente sumiso ante su "relación" con Hermione, cuando había vociferado que nunca dejaría que se casara con una sangre sucia.

-Hey, hombre…

Draco dejó de hablar con Nott para girarse a contemplar a su amigo. Miles de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Draco. Temor por saberse descubierto. Alivio porque Blaise no le echase una buena maldición y rabia por el hecho de que Granger no había hecho mayor bulla del incidente

– Dios, quería olvidarlo a toda costa -; supuso que su amigo ignoraba su pequeña visita a la bruja y no sabia que era mejor, si lo supiera, o que estuviera en el limbo.

No podía decirle _"Veras Blaise, no te puedes casar con esa sangre sucia porque la muy zorra te fue infiel mientras me frotaba contra ella como un animal en celo"_

Granger no le había sido infiel, se había mentido muda del susto y él había huido como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Has estado extraño estos últimos días, Malfoy, comienzo a pensar que lo has asimilado – Se burló sin malicia.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Me conoces bien.

-Ahhhh – Suspiró Blaise como si hubiera resuelto un rompecabezas - ¿Planeas despertarme de mi estupidez temporal? – Rió.

Draco iba a responderle con una temeridad, pero entonces un grito rompió todo el ambiente, un grito femenino que provenía exactamente de la entrada a los jardines.

-¿Qué demonios…?

"_Granger,… ¿Qué cojones…?"_

oOo

Con la intención de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco Hermione fue testigo accidental de una revuelta entre tres mujeres, o mejor dicho, dos mujeres que asediaban a una joven. Hermione hizo una mueca cuando vio a la ya olvidada Pansy Parkinson, luciendo un escotado vestido, sin una pizca de piel en el rostro sin maquillar y riendo maliciosa junto con su amiga Daphne reían con malicia rodeando a una muchacha menuda, con aire pálido que resultaba débil y enfermizo.

Hermione la reconoció como Astoria, la hermana pequeña de la maldita amiga de Parkinson, Daphne, cuya tarea en Hogwarts había sido seguir como perros falderos a Draco.

Los ojos pálidos de Astoria dejaron de cerrarse para contemplar boquiabierta a Hermione Jane Granger, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Esta mocosa se cree que como es el gatito desvalido de Draco va a conseguir algo…

-Hey, Pan…

La chica giró encontrándose con Granger.

Daphne y ella la rodearon al unísono, dejando a Astoria hecha un paño de lagrimas y Hermione reconoció con un matiz de desprecio como la chica tenía la huella de una bofetada en la mejilla. Miró a Daphne con asco. ¿Acaso no le importaba que fuera su hermana?

-Hola sangre sucia, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Hermione no se dejó amedrantar por sentirse acosada por la presencia de las víboras.

-No el suficiente – Respondió alzando el mentón desafiante y miró a Daphne, quien al contrario de su hermana, poseía una belleza morena y con mucho carácter - ¿Cómo puedes permitir eso? – Señaló a Astoria.

Pansy como respuesta antes de que Daphne con una grosería le respondiera empujó a Granger y después se limpió las manos como si se hubiera ensuciado por ese minio toque.

-¿Crees que porque Zabini te consiguió abrir de piernas eres de las nuestras? – Se rió la morena de ojos pardos – No eres más que una sangre sucia, tu presencia solo mancha el buen apellido de los Zabini, y esta fiesta solo es una burla para nuestros ancestros.

-Eso no lo tienes que decidir tú, Parkinson – Respondió con fiereza – Si tanto te disgusta la fiesta, sabes en donde está la salida.

Daphne con un grito de furia alzó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

Hermione actuó rápido y le hundió el codo en el vientre haciéndola chillar de dolor mientras retrocedía encogiéndose, Pansy sacó su varita, pero antes de que la morena pudiera conjurar una buena maldición, Hermione agarró su corta melena desde atrás y tiró con rabia.

-¡Suéltame! – Chilló Pansy mientras intentaba soltarse haciéndose más daño en el cuero cabelludo.

-Tu sangre no te hace mejor que yo, Parkinson. Si tienes ganas de estropear una fiesta, estropea la tuya, pero no vengas con tu perro faldero a pegarle a una niña que es mas pequeña que tú e insultes al apellido Zabini con tus groserías infantiles – El tirón se forzó un poco más – Respecto a mí, no hay ninguna norma escolar que me prohíba darte algo que te llevas mereciendo desde que teníamos 11 años, pero esta vez no sacaré mi varita. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar por un momento que me voy a dejar maltratar por ti y tus amiguitas sangre limpias. ¿¡Te quedó claro, media neurona!?.¡Conmigo no vuelves a jugar nunca más!.¿¡Entendiste!? – Hermione tenia la voz elevada a gruñidos, una furia ciega la dominaba y se sentía muy… satisfecha al verse colmada, la cara de sufrimiento de esa maldita víbora que siempre se había burlado de ella, era como una especie de recompensa.

Un aplauso retumbo en toda la pequeña terraza que daba a los jardines.

Hermione dio un respingo soltando a su presa y se giró para ver a Blaise junto a Malfoy, el primero aplaudiendo mientras reía a carcajada limpia viendo a las dos morenas reducidas por la furia de Granger. Draco la miraba por primera vez en la noche, pero esta vez en shock.

Él había recibido cierto escarmiento de Granger en tercer curso, pero al escuchar la amenaza de Granger contra Parkinson – bien merecida, por cierto – se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido días antes en el apartamento de Granger no hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera estado tan paralizada de miedo, o de sorpresa, porque carácter tenía y le sobraba. Eso siempre lo supo.

Pansy reaccionó adhiriéndose al brazo de Blaise con una mueca llorona en el rostro.

-¡Es una fiera sin domesticar, tu maldita sangre sucia casi me arranca el pelo, y mira como está la pobre Daphne! – Señaló a su amiga quien boqueaba aún con ojos desorbitados en busca de aire, mientras gemía con dolor frotándose el vientre.

Blaise se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba fijamente esperando una resolución, tenia los ojos entrecerrados como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Por Merlín… ¡Mujeres!

-¿Qué le estabais haciendo a Astoria? – La pregunta vino de Draco, quien le pasaba un pañuelo a la muchacha que ocultó rápidamente su rostro ruborizado por el llanto tras la tela.

-¿¡Como le vamos a hacer algo a mi hermana, Draco!? – Dijo indignada Daphne quien a su vez lanzaba miradas de advertencia a su hermana pequeña.

-Solo hablábamos con ella.

-Le estaban pegando.

-¡Tu que sabes sangre sucia, este no es tu problema! – Chilló Parkinson aferrándose más al brazo de Blaise – Es mentira, lo juro…

-Estaban celosas de que Draco le haga más caso, que a ellas.

Draco suspiró. Su madre en esos últimos meses se había propuesto de que conociera a chicas buenas y futuras posibles esposas. Astoria al contrario que Pansy y su hermana Daphne siempre fue una muchacha tímida – aunque astuta – que se conformó con vivir a la sombra de su hermana. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts habían cruzado más de un saludo y Draco no era tonto, sabia que de madera estaban hechas esas dos víboras.

-Fuera de esta casa, las dos.

Blaise apartó a Pansy de un empujón.

-Blay… pe… pero… - Tartamudeó Daphne irguiéndose cuan alta era – Te juro que nosotras…

-Es mi casa, son mis normas, sino abandonáis en dos minutos mis propiedades os sacaré yo misma, pisotearé vuestro buen nombre, elegir.

Pansy alzó el mentón con arrogancia.

-Daphne, Astoria, vámonos, después de todo Blaise desde que se juntó con la sangre sucia dejó de ser una compañía agradable para cualquier viejo amigo.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

-Creo que Blaise dijo que os fuerais las dos, no las tres.

Las dos muchachas barbotearon mientras enrojecían de furia.

-Astoria se queda.

Pansy miró a Hermione respirando agitadamente.

-Nunca serás una sangre limpia, Granger – Vociferó rabiosa – Me importa un pimiento que Blaise sienta algo por ti, no eres más que un animal primario que además siendo bruja ataca como una fiera sin domesticar – Siseó y miró a Blaise – Que poco queda de la pureza de los Zabini, tu apellido esta revolcándose en el fango.

Hermione elevó el labio superior y emitió un gruñido.

-¿Por qué querría ser del selecto club de vosotros los sangre limpias, si lo único que hacéis es regocijaros en un apellido, maldiciendo el mundo exterior?. No gracias, yo valgo más que un puñado de racistas que se creen que pueden mirarme por encima del hombro por haber nacido

con magia en la sangre. Así que si es esa tu gran preocupación Parkinson, no, nunca olvidaré que mis raíces se encuentran donde se concentra vuestro odio. De hecho ser muggle es mi mayor orgullo.

De un empujón apartó a Pansy, y fue ella quien se fue de aquella terraza.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, la siguiente en irse fue Astoria, quien ni siquiera miró a su hermana.

Malfoy y Zabini compartieron una mirada cargada de confusión.

-Maldita…

-Los dos minutos pasaron hace unos cinco minutos, Pansy, Daphne…

oOo

-Por favor, espera.

Hermione frenó en seco en medio del gigantesco hall de la mansión Zabini, giró el rostro para ver a una acalorada Astoria correr hacia ella. Se sorprendió, pues creía que la muchacha acabaría siendo arrastrada por la perra de su hermana y la víbora de su amiga.

Greengrass sonrió con timidez cuando llegó a la altura de Hermione.

-Gracias.

-De nada, no deberías dejar que esas dos abusen de ti, solo porque el hurón ha decidido que tu eres mejor compañía que ellas – Bufó con desprecio.

-Mi hermana siempre me ha odiado, estoy acostumbrada – Suspiró la joven – Cuando todas estábamos en Hogwarts azuzaba entre ella y Parkinson a las demás chicas a molestarte, ellas estaban siempre celosas de ti, se centraban en tu físico, porque envidiaban tu inteligencia. Yo nunca… fui parte de ese grupo. No creas que lo digo por nada, pero a pesar de ser Slytherin y sangre pura los Greengrass nunca apoyaron al señor tenebroso, solo lo veían como un lunático homicida que usaba las creencias de los clanes mágicos como excusa para agenciarse un ejercito gratuitamente.

-¿Draco Malfoy está interesado en ti?

-No, pero Narcissa Malfoy me ve como una buena candidata para ser su prometida. Es un buen hombre, a pesar… a pesar… bueno, tu sabes – Sonrió ligeramente – Es una buena compañía, es inteligente y muy culto. A veces compartimos charlas acerca de pociones y Oclumencia…

-¿Te gusta la Oclumencia? – Preguntó interesada.

-Él me ha estado asesorando para abrir una pequeña consulta. Algunos magos necesitan la Oclumencia para sobrevivir a sus miedos, o recordar cosas que se han olvidado y son de vital importancia.

Hermione nunca había hablado íntimamente con un Slytherin a excepción de Blaise, eran criaturas extrañas, aunque muy interesantes, y sin duda Astoria era muy, muy interesante. Una muchacha que a pesar de ser asombrosamente bella, era culta y callada. Ella se dio cuenta de que no todo era como todos predisponían creer. Como no todos los Gryffindor eran buenos y valorosos, los Slytherin tampoco eran malvados y con instintos asesinos. Eran simples

conceptos que siempre se aplicaban a los magos sin conocerlos profundamente, y eso la avergonzó porque ella también se dejaba llevar por esas absurdas etiquetas.

-¿Has probado alguna vez la terapia de la Oclumencia en alguien?

Asintió.

-Un chico que le aterrorizaban los hipogrifos ahora siente adoración y fascinación por ellos.

Hermione contuvo una risa, sabia quien era ese chico.

-¿Si te presento a un viejo amigo, podrías probar con él?

Encogió los hombros.

-¿Qué problema tiene?

-Aracnología.

Fue el turno de Astoria de ocultar una risa, ella también sabía quien.

-Por supuesto. – Sacó de su bolso una pluma y en un trozo de pergamino apuntó unos garabatos – Mi dirección vía lechuza – Se la entregó – Ha sido un verdadero placer hablar contigo, Hermione.

-Igualmente Astoria.

La muchacha dándole una última sonrisa se fue.

Hermione supo que en terreno enemigo, había ganado una buena aliada y amiga.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_¿Revs?_


End file.
